My Heart Is Yours
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: Joey is confused. He loves Mai, but does she love him back? But when Mai sings a sngs a song expressing her feelings for him, Joey think he might know that answer. Songfic to 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy. JOEYxMAI. NO FLAMES! oneshot


**A/N:**** I absolutely LOVE **_**Joey/Mai**_**. They are SO meant for each other! Don't you think? And I LOVE this song by Jennette McCurdy. She has SUCH a good voice! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_** or the song **_**So Close**_**. **

Joey Wheeler sat on the cold chair, chin in his hand, as bored as can be. Sure, the people at the party were nice, and the food was good **(you guys know Joey ;) ) **but besides that, the party was boring. It was a party for Kaiba's birthday, and, of course, Joey never really liked Kaiba, but Yugi and all the others forced him too.

Another reason he came was that Mai was there.

Joey's green eyes drifted off into space as he thought about her. He loved every detail about her. Her long, curly, honey-blonde hair, the way her body curved, but what he loved most about her was her eyes. Her beautiful dark purple eyes. They reminded him of amethyst gems, glittering in the light. He could get lost in those eyes. . .

Joey shook his head. He was being ridiculous. He loved Mai, but the question was, did _she_ love _him_?

"Hey, Joey!" Joey looked up from his hand he was staring at, and saw Yugi looking up at him.

"Hey Yug. What's up?" Yugi grabbed Joey's arm and started tugging.

"C'mon! it's time for Karaoke!" Joey immediately yanked his arm away.

"Yugi, I don't sing. You know that." Yugi shook his head.

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Mai." Joey's head perked up at the sound of her name.

"What about her?"

"She's gonna sing." Joey stood up.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey never heard Mai sing before, but Tea had and said she was amazing. So, he sat down in a chair, and when Mai went up to the microphone, she said quietly,

"I hope this person knows who I'm talking about." Then she took a deep breath and nodded to the man running the karaoke machine. Joey looked up at her as the introduction started to play. It was a country song. Mai began to sing. . .

_You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling_

_On my little heartstrings_

_Got me all tied up in knots_

_Anytime I see your face_

_Oh, it brings out_

_It brings out the girl in me_

Joey felt his jaw drop. Mai….she was so good! But what he was really wondering was….who was she talking about?

_Don't know just how you did it_

_But you got me real good_

_Hook, line and sinker_

_Like I knew you could_

_But you don't even notice_

_Boy, I wish you would_

"I wonder who she's talking about." Joey wondered aloud.

"Gee, I wonder." Tea said sarcastically.

"You know?!" Joey nearly shouted.

"Of course I know! Almost EVERYBODY knows, except you!"

_I can't help myself_

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face_

_And we never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I out of my mind_

_I think that I might be going crazy_

_'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break_

_Oh, how'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away_

"Well, who is it?!?!" Joey nearly shouted again.

"Who was the one who always worried about her when she was in the shadow realm?" Tea asked him.

"Me…"

"No duh."

"So….she's talking about me?"

_We might be close to perfect_

_Girls, you know what I mean_

_He's got a face strait out_

_Of a magazine_

_Gotta pinch myself_

_To prove he aint a dream_

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Can't help myself_

_Now my secrets out_

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face_

_And we never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I out of my mind_

_I think that I might be going crazy  
'_

_Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break_

_how'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

"Oh, my gosh, Joey, you're so DENSE sometimes!" Tea told him, then stomped away.

_I wish you were mine_

_All mine_

_Mine, all mine_

_I wish you were mine_

_All mine_

_I wish you were mine _

_I can't help but smile_

_Every time I see your face_

_And we'll never met_

_I bet you don't know my name_

_I'm I out of my mind_

_I think that I might be going crazy_

_'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How'd you get to be so close. when you're so far away _

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

"Mai, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mai turned around and saw Joey standing before her.

"Sure, Joey." Joey led her outside, into a garden where all kinds of flowers bloomed. Joey took Mai into his arms, looked deeply into her eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Mai seemed to be surprised, but then felt herself sinking into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, deepening the kiss.

When they were done after a while, Joey looked at her.

"Mai. . . I love you." Mai's amethyst eyes widened.  
"Joey….I don't know what to say…" Joey's heart sank. She didn't love him. She loved someone else.

"Except that I love you too." Joey looked up at her with his green eyes and they kissed again.

**THE END! I really enjoyed writing this. Please review!**


End file.
